A new War
by Rompo
Summary: This is a SYOD, This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles. Theirs  more information inside.   Theirs a Knew war brewing in a time of peace. The gods are threatend, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian alike. Rated T for later chapters. R
1. SYOD, need charectors!

**WAS UP BRES!**

**Hey people, this is Rompo and I need SYODS for my first official long story. Major gods accepted but I want mostly children of minor gods. Accept for children of the big three and Dionysus. I also need demi-Titans, demi-Giants, and demi-Monsters; Also I need magicians from the house of life. **

**This is set after "HOO" and the "Kane Chronicles", all the seven were given the choice of becoming minor gods, some accepted and some declined. Percy's in the story but only as a minor character, he's OOC for a reason that you'll find out later. HERES THE BACKSTORY:**

"**The**_** gods are at peace, never before have they been this open with the rest of the world. The Romans and Greeks stay to their respected territory's as allies. The house of life has opened up to willing demigod, and the Egyptian gods have settled a treaty between the Roman and Greek gods. All is well Intel people start disappearing, from the mortal world and mythological world alike. Few at first, but the numbers are growing. Sightings of strange beings are reported seen across the country."**_

"_**A knew quest has been issued."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demigods, Greek and Roman-<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Greek or Roman:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Demi-Titan-<strong>

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Demi-Giant-<strong>

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Demi-Monster-<strong>

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Monster Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Magician-<strong>

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Preferred Magic:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Awesome. Submit entries in your review. Ill post the first chapter as soon as I have enough entries for each. Any questions just P.M me.<strong>

**Rompo-out**

** AN} Im gonna put this on the Percy Jackson Catigory intel i have more charectors, after that its going in**

**PJO and Kane C. crossover.**


	2. SYOD, need charectors! Cont

**Hey Bres, I still need some more OCS specifically more Titans, Giants, Monsters, ECTRA…**

**I'm gonna post the first chapter two the the story very soon, But I'm gonna need more characters before I can do CH, 2….. So I've decided to help with the OC problem by letting people make multiple OCs so long as there not the same race, meaning one for each category. **

_**Demigods, Greek and Roman-**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Greek or Roman:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

**Demi-Titan-**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

**Demi-Giant-**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Immortal Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

**Demi-Monster-**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Monster Parent:**_

_**Mortal Parent:**_

_**Extra ability's-Powers:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**

**Magician-**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Preferred Magic:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapons:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Other:**


	3. Authors Note, Pleas read

**{A N} Alright i was planing on posting the first chapter this Sunday, but theirs a problem. I started righting this story and it went in a comletley**

** different direction than previously thought. I've decided im going to close the SYOC and use the OCs given to me. The story plot is generally **

**different, but its still using the general idea.**

**Starting April, 3 this story will be deleted and replaced by the actual story. **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO, Daughter of Oceanus, sonofthetrigod, Daughter-of-Neptune16, and MaydayParade8123. Guys thanks for the OCs,**

** i hope you continue on to the actual story. **

** Rompo-out**


End file.
